


Moving Bricks

by M14Mouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is going to make to that door…even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DOn't own them.

Alphonse was sick and tired of this bed. 

He was tired of the same white walls. He was glad that he did have a window to see the coming and goings of the people. 

Sometimes, he has the urge to move…to be free. Sometimes, in the back of his mind, a small voice, unlike the other place. 

He shook his head to clean out such thoughts. He was here. 

But first, he needed to get out of this room.   
His teeth grinded against each other as swung his feet around and off the bed. He took a deep breath and stares at the door. It seemed so far away and so unreachable because of the weakness of his body. He was determined to get through it. With the aid of his brother, his friends and the nurses, he felt his strength slowly return. 

It just felt like it took forever to get stronger. 

He refused to give up. He straightened his back and stared at the door. 

He was going to do this. 

He had one goal. 

He was going to reach that door even if killed him. He didn’t want to call big brother. He had his own injuries to tend too. He wasn’t blind to his big brother’s painful groaning when he helped him in and out of bed. 

He didn’t want to call anyone else. They were entirely too busy for them. 

He was going to do this. 

He took a deep breath and focused. 

He grabbed the crutch from the side of his bed. Slowly, he pulled himself up. He struggled for a moment to get comfortable. He took a deep breath and dragged his left foot across the floor then he forced his other foot to follow. 

His hands cling to his crutch as he forced to move his body along. 

His feet felt like they were tied up with bricks. 

He wasn’t going to give up. He took another deep breath.

Left.

Right.

He glanced up at the door and frowned. It looked liked that he barely moved an inch. 

Right 

Left

His heart was pounding in his chest. Air was pumping through his lungs. 

Left.

Right.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead. He felt his shirt cling to his body.

Right 

Left.

He looked up again. A few more steps, he was almost there. 

Left

Right

Left

He heard the door opened. No, no…he was supposed to do that. 

“Al?” 

Right 

Left

“I am almost there, big brother…please.” 

“Al….” 

Once he reached the door, his body refused to move and sunk to the ground. He felt his big brother’s arms around him. He leaned his head against his big brother’s shoulder. He smiled brightly at his big brother as a sense of his achievement washed over him.

“I did it, big brother. I did it.”

He heard his big brother whispered into his ear. 

“I know…I know…you stubborn fool.” 

He couldn’t help but smile. 

End


End file.
